Hogwarts
by Uri-Mistress
Summary: Kagome is a new transfer student at Hogwarts, though somehow her future is linked with unwilling Inuyasha, will the two become friends, or become bitter enemies? [IY/K AU]
1. From Japan

I know this isn't the first Harry Potter/ Inuyasha crossover, but I though I would try it on my own, see if I could do it. Um, I know the title isn't original but hey, it's fits, I mean they ARE at Hogwarts… okay well I hope you guys enjoy this story

By the way, This is a IY/K Fic, nothing else ::hardcore IY/K fan:: Sorry to those people that were hoping to find something new!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing their names and appearances.

*~*~*~*~*

When Kagome was born she was born to be normal, like her brother, her mother, her father, even her grandparents.  Yet when she received the letter accepting her to the most prestige school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan, it changed her life forever.

Hogwarts

Chapter one-

From Japan

Inuyasha walked down Diagon alley with Fred and George Weasley, both seventh years and both the master of pranks and gags. Inuyasha liked the twins, for they always found a way to get out of trouble and still have a spot of fun while at it. 

He would be entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, his fifth year of being shadowed (like everyone else) by the famous Harry Potter. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't jealous, in fact with all the attention on Potter it left him open to do what he pleased with out the threat of Snape running down his back. 

Inuyasha needed a new robe, which would not be a problem due to the fact that he was a pure blood wizard whose family was high ranking in the both the wizarding and muggle society. 

Fred and George were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a mug of butterbeer, so Inuyasha separated with the pair. 

He made his way into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and found that besides the owner the only other person was a girl standing alone in front of a tall mirror. She was wearing a rope he had never seen before, curious beyond reason he walked over and stood looking at himself in the second tall mirror. Taking a side-glance he looked at the embroider on her left chest. 

It was Asian dragon winding in the shape of a 'S', around it sharp thorns growing around a form framed the dragon. It was a crest he had never seen, and against the tar black robe it looked vibrantly depressing. He moved his eyes farther up, to her face.

She had a well-chiseled and fair face, with blushing lips and rosy cheeks. But her eyes made a sickening feeling jump in his stomach. Her eyes were a pasty gray-blue, with no feeling and no life, it was as if she had risen from the dead.

Inuyasha looked down underneath her chin where a long chain dangled from her neck, a small but beautiful jewel hung on the chains length. He had to look away as quickly as he could before she would realize that he was staring at her. 

Her head turn slowly as her eyes pierced into the side of his head. "If you would like to know her name, why not ask?" her voice was so cold and frightening that for a moment he deeply considered running away. Another thing caught his attention, she had been talking in third person.

When he didn't answer, a slow and wicked smile spread on her face. "Your scared of her, aren't you? Don't be scared of her, be scared of me." the girl then stepped down from the mirror and walked to the cashier where she said something quick and left, her new Hogwarts robe wrapped in a package under her arm.

Inuyasha stared at the swinging door behind her, something just wasn't right about her. She seemed otherworldly. 

Slowly Inuyasha purchased his new robes, left the store and headed to the Leaky Cauldron, where he told Fred and George about the strange girl with the hollow eyes and sparkling jewel. 

[ sorting ceremony ]

The last of the first years had just been sorted into their respective houses. Inuyasha sat with the twins at the Gryffindor table as they tried to shoot peas at their brother, Ron, who, in turn, was trying to bat them away with a knife. 

Dumbledore was stood to make an announcement like all he had in previous years. "I have very important news, starting this year we will be having a transfer student join us. She's from Japan and has been attending her school for four years, I would like all fifth year students, along with the rest of Hogwarts, to treat her with respect that you would treat each other or I." He indicated the sorting hat that still sat on the stool in the middle of the room. "She still needs to be sorted however, so if Kagome will please come out."

A door to the side of the teacher's table opened and the girl Inuyasha had met once so far, came out into the hall. Her eyes were still cold and they seemed to pierce every single student at once. Inuyasha shivered as her stare lingered on his. 

Dumbledore ignored the hushed silence and smiled brilliantly. 

"Aw, here she is!" he gestured for Kagome to come to him and slowly she inched closer. 

Dumbledore moved away from the teacher's table and took his place near the stool, hosting the sorting ceremony himself. 

Kagome sat in the stole, her eyes never wavering from the silent students. A grim, yet spooky, grin had spread over her pale lips, her eyes narrowing in a suspicious glare. 

Dumbledore's smile never vanished from his face as he began to lower the hat closer and closer to the top of her head. 

The sorting hat quivered, as it was only a few inches from the top of her head, Dumbledore removed his hand to let the hat drop the last few centimeters. But the hat never touched her head, instead it hovered inches from her hair, swirling in circles.

The hat's wrinkles formed into a dizzy expression. It looked sick for a few moments in a silence, before it attempted to sort her.

"I cannot…she can not…there is no house for her." he forced out through the queasiness that was setting in.

The hat was then flung from it's spinning and into the corner of the hall, where Professor Sprout hurriedly picked it up and rushed it out the side of the hall, most likely back to Dumbledore's quarters. 

Dumbledore become silent and the whole room burst into a talkative murmur. 

Inuyasha watched as the sarcastic smile reappeared on Kagome's face.

Fred leaned over and whispered in to his ear. "That the girl at Madam Malkin's you were talking about?" 

Inuyasha did not let his eyes wander from Kagome, because her eyes and once again found his. "Yeah, weird isn't she."

George chuckled in a really low and quiet voice. "She scares me, you can have her."

Inuyasha gave him a deadly glare. "Yeah right, she scares_ you? You wouldn't believe how crazy she is!" With that he finished the conversation. _

Dumbledore finally swung around and spoke to the teachers. "Professor Snape, will you please show her to the guest room."

Snape nodded and stood, everyone was hushed in awe to see his pale face even more pale then usual, obviously the event that just happened was nothing he had never seen before. 

Kagome stood from the stool and followed Snape back down the hall, every single eye in the school following her.

[ after the feast ]

Inuyasha rubbed his overfilled stomach. Though he had been talkative and carefree during the dinner he was positive that every mind of the student was focusing on the girl Kagome. 

He had left the hall alone, but he knew very well that he wouldn't remain that way…

"Inuyasha!" wouldn't you know it. 

Miroku, one of his troublesome friends had come veering around the corner, followed closely by his ever-present babysitter, Sango. 

"What?" Inuyasha asked grumpily, he had had a long and stressful day and all he wanted was to crawl back into bed and sleep the day off.

"That girl!" Miroku began, he had a broad grin but was cut off by Sango who slammed her elbow into his gut to keep him silent. 

"We were going back to the Ravenclaw dorms and we found something, you better come and look at this." Sango said calmly, unlike her hyper friend. 

Inuyasha was very doubtful and very unwilling to go out in search of that cold girl, but the tone of voice Sango spoke in, it made him slightly intrigued.

Together the three of them walked quietly as they could to the center of the Hogwarts castle. Now in the center of the building the halls were near empty and immensely quite. Though one noise rose over all the rest, a cheerful humming of a voice Inuyasha did not recognize. 

Sango pointed around a corner to a large open door. She grabbed Miroku by the wrist as he happily tried following after Inuyasha. 

As Inuyasha came to the door he slowly peeped his head around the edge and let his eyes wander over the room in hopes of seeing the girl Sango had so wanted him to spy on. 

Inuyasha couldn't see anyone but he heard some rather loud Japanese muggle music, well at least he knew she wasn't from a royal or well known family.  The humming was still very loud and very gentle at the same time. 

Where was she? He leaned further in to the doorway, what was it that they wanted Inuyasha to see so badly?

Something smacked hard into his back, and it forced both him and the person he ran into, fall over.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The girl said as she stood quickly, Inuyasha stood also. 

It was Kagome, she was carrying an old wizard box filled with useless stuff. Quickly she started picking everything that dropped and placed it back in the box. Inuyasha continued to stand and stare at her in wonder. 

"Watch where you are going!" he finally managed to get out. 

Kagome straightened with a full box. "Well…_excuse me." she said sarcastically throwing him a very angry glare. "I don't think it is polite to be so rude to someone you have just met."_

Inuyasha stepped back uncertainly. "What are you talking about? I've met you before!" he hollered angrily. 

Kagome became impatient. "What are you talking about?" She shifted the box to her other arm, it was growing heavy. "I've never met you before in my life!" she then stomped into her room, threw down her box on the bed and turned back on me. "Your so impolite!"

"First you talk to me like I was some kind of kindergartner, and now you make fun of me!" Inuyasha raged.

Kagome became quiet and blushed slighting. There was a look of wonderment on her face and the whole hall became quiet. Slowly the confusion melted from her face, her tense shoulders slacked and she gave me a terrifying grin. The same grin Inuyasha had seen at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I almost lost her."

Slowly she turned around and left him standing in the hall, alone. There was a small click of the lock and then it was silent. 

Sango and Miroku came out from their hiding place.

Miroku whistled wistfully. "Talk about your attitude problem!" he smirked.

Inuyasha ignored her and looked to the ground, where a small black book sat on the tile. There was no writing on the journal cover, but he knew that it had fallen from her box when they had bumped into each other. He bent down slowly and picked up the book, tucking it under his shirt so the others wouldn't see it and question him.

The three of them parted ways and Inuyasha was finally permitted to go back to his dorm. When he reached there he found his bed, which was conveniently right next to the 'famous' Harry Potter and on the other side of Seamus. 

Now with the only light coming from the point of his wand he could easily look over the small black book he had taken from outside of Kagome's room. 

Inuyasha opened the front cover.

*~*~*~*~*

Cliffhanger? Was that a cliffhanger? A cliffhanger to what? Where will this story go? I know, but do you? 

Oh by the way, Inuyasha looks like a human, that's so for later in the story, though I would clear that up!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Oh by the way, this site, www.arreana.com needs some fanfiction, want to promote your writing?

PLEASE REVIEW! MUST HAVE REVEIWS TO GO ON ^-^


	2. Worg's Way

Thank you to the reviews I got, I put personally thank you's below so if you reviewed please notice my thank you's! Review this chapter if you like it, run away if you don't!

*~*~*~*~*

_Dear Journal,_

_Today after potions I was walking and I felt the urge to go down this passageway I had never been down before. I came to this weird door. Of course I opened it and I found myself in a huge room, and everything was painted black. But what was surprising was that there was a beautiful translucent jewel sitting in the middle of the room. It was just sitting there, I didn't think it belonged to anyone, so I took it. _

_I'm holding it right now as I write, I had Yuka punch a whole through it with a spell she learned from this old book. I chained it on my antic silver chain. It looks quite good on me and I think I will wear it from now on…well at least until someone claims it. _

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Hogwarts

Chapter two:

Worg's Way

Inuyasha turned the page, the Japanese characters began to blur together and he could make out some tear spots. 

_Dear journal,_

_My friends have become distant to me, even Yuka has stopped talking to me. I don't know why, in fact today I was spacing out quite a bit. Though I don't know why. They are even spreading rumors about me. One even said that I threatened to hurt them! I would never do that!_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha paused and placed one of his thumbs on the tear spots, what had happened? Inuyasha turned the page over and over again the entries got shorter and shorter.

_Journal_

_I have been transferred to Hogwarts, my teachers said I requested__ to be, but I never did._

And again…

_"…I haven't been feeling well lately, I think I should see a wizard doctor…."_

And again…

_"…I think I haven't been myself lately, everyone is so distant and I feel hated. I should kill myself…"_

As he read this last entry there was a smear of red and there was no mistaking for anything else but blood. Inuyasha shut the book quickly and stuffed it under his pillow. He lay down on top of it and he could hear it pounding in his head. _Kill myself…_

[ The next morning ]

Inuyasha ran to his Care of Magical Creatures class, this was his favorite class, but that didn't excuse him for being late, he was late because he was tried, and he was tired because he hadn't slept. Life was a peach, wasn't it?

He arrived just on time, Hagrid had just come out of his hut. What made this class even better was that he didn't have it with the Slytherins like he did last year, but instead with Ravenclaw, where both Sango and Miroku had also waited for him. They had saved him a seat on the grass, their snapping books bound in front of them. 

As he sat and looked curiously looked around, he could see all the other students tentatively watching Hagrid explain this year's task, including one such a student. Kagome.

"What is Kagome doing here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, who was closest. 

He whispered back. "She has class with the Gryffindors."

Yep a big giant peach. 

"That sucks." He mumbled to myself.

Sango snickered from in front of Miroku. "I don't know, I think there is a chemistry between the two of you."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Aw, shut up, there is no way I could like a suicidal chick like that." 

Sango turned all the way around and gave him a hard full glare that shamed his. "Why would you say that?" she said suspiciously. 

Miroku also seemed very intrigued in his source of information. "Hmm…yeah…how…"

Inuyasha's hand went to the inside pocket of his black robe, where the black book he had taken was hidden.

This did not go unnoticed by the pair. 

"What do you have in there?" they asked at the same time. 

Harry, who was sitting very close to him, opened one ear and listened half-heartily to their conversation.

"N…no…nothing." He stumbled as he removed his hand and pretended it was nothing.

Miroku laughed. "Yeah right." He said and moved to take a grabbed at Inuyasha's robe. As he dodged Miroku, Sango came up on the other side and pinned my arms to the side of my body where he couldn't move. 

Miroku grabbed the book from inside the robe and sat back down on the grass. I struggled to get Sango off of me, but she had me still. 

Harry was now watching us with full interest. 

Miroku turned to the first page. "Hey this is Kagome's-!" he was cut of as Inuyasha was finally able to break away.

Sango sat on the grass by Miroku and crossed her arms. "Apologize!" she said tartly.

Miroku nodded sadly and even Harry nodded with agreement. 

Inuyasha was relived when Hagrid began to explain this year's experiment. This meant he wouldn't be forced to go over to Kagome. 

"This year we will be partnering up in pairs and picking your own magical creature to raise." Hagrid scratched his thick beard. "After we are paired we will go into the wood together and you will search for something that catches your attention."

Hagrid then picked up a stained piece of paper and began reading off names of teams. 

And, not to Inuyasha's surprise he had been stuck with Kagome.

As different pairs begin to discuss what they would look for in a creature Inuyasha approached Hagrid who was idly answering questions. 

"Excuse me sir, may I talk to you in private." Hagrid gave him a broad grin and led them around the hut to his private garden. 

"What's up Inuyasha?" he said kindly, he liked Inuyasha after all. 

Inuyasha breathed in angrily, he would keep his head and his cool. "I don't agree to my partnership with Kagome, she's just not natural."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow but did not look as skeptical as Inuyasha had though he would, perhaps he had a chance. 

"She's different, and she wasn't sorted, I just don't trust her." His hand rested on the slight bulge of the journal, suddenly something in his mouth spilt what exactly what was behind his robe. "I found something of hers sir." He took out the journal and held it to him. He didn't know why he gave it up, he knew in his mind that he could get in trouble.

Hagrid took it hesitantly and flipped through the pages. "This is her journal." He said in a hushed voice.

He finally looked back at Inuyasha as he placed the journal in one of his massive pockets. "Better keep this between you and me." he said just as quietly. 

"Can I have a new partner then?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Nope." Hagrid said simply, he then turned back around and went in through the back door to his hut. 

Inuyasha growled angrily and marched back around the hut to the front, finding that he almost ran headlong into Kagome, who had been huddled against the wall.

She looked at Inuyasha with big soggy eyes. "You…you took my journal?" Apparently she wasn't in the cold type of mood at the moment. 

Inuyasha found himself near stuttering do to the fact that he was extremely nervous, if not slightly guilty. 

Kagome took his silence as a yes and slowly let her heavy tears roll down. Building up all her anger she put everything in to one scream. "You Jerk!" she bellowed and slapped him hard across the cheek. 

Then suddenly she turned tail and ran straight on into the forest. A streak of tears following behind her. 

Inuyasha became very aware of his stinging cheek and the glares he was receiving from the classes. He could already hear Sango's angry yells and Miroku's cruel jokes. 

Hagrid was outside of his hut by now, most likely heard Kagome's scream. And was already angrily waving towards Inuyasha. "Go after her Inu!" he said quickly.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment in disbelief, him? Go into the forest? Looking for some kind of cold-hearted chick who most likely didn't want to found? Though the look on Hagrid's face was strange and different from his usual grizzly grin. 

The threatening expression was so chilling Inuyasha would have rather been in the forest then to see what Hagrid would do if he refused to go. 

On his heel, he turned and dashed the same direction Kagome had gone, following broken twigs and branches down a makeshift path. 

He was traveling down in for a long time, keeping a steady eye on the trail. 

Suddenly he heard a cooing and turned in the direction, his gaze followed the path over to a small clearing in between some trees and he could see Kagome on her knees, the cooing obviously showed that she was still upset.

Nervously Inuyasha entered the clearing, trying to be silent and steady as possible. "Um…hey?" 

Kagome didn't answer but he saw her moving something in front of her. Inuyasha couldn't control the guilt and he was suddenly very aware that what he had done was extremely wrong. 

"Hey…um…Hey Can You Look At Me?!" Inuyasha asked when Kagome was continually ignoring him. 

She finally turned back around and sat cross-legged, there was something black sitting on her lap. 

Inuyasha's eye caught something that surprised him, the jewel that had been hanging on her neck, the one in her journal, was no longer there. He had seen it right before she had taken in to the forest, it was no longer there. 

"Where's the-?" he was cut of by Kagome's hush.

She seemed to be still angry with him but her anger was now slightly stalled by the bundle in her lap. "Be quiet he's sleeping."

Inuyasha sat down in front of her, curious as to whom 'he' was. "Huh? Who are you talking about?" he asked besides the warning for silence. 

The lump stirred and two huge eyes looked up at Inuyasha. It was a wolf pup, though different from any other he had seen. It's eyes were a piercing blue, very bright and capturing and with in them their seemed to be a brilliant intelligence. 

"A wolf?" Inuyasha had to admit he was a tad bit startled. 

Kagome glared at him for waking him up. "No you jerk, it's what we are going to raise for our class project." She snapped at him, yep she was still cross about the journal thing.

"How is a wolf a magical creature?" Inuyasha snapped back, defending his pride and ego. 

Kagome glared menacingly at him. "It's not just any wolf it's a Worg." She defended the pup by pressing it closer to her stomach.

Inuyasha knew exactly what a Worg was, a Worg was a vicious version of a wolf, taller, stronger and much swifter. Let's not mention that Worgs are prone to be very violent. 

"You have to get rid of it!" Inuyasha ordered as he reached forward to try and get the creature away from her. 

Kagome sheltered it from him. "I can't, the mother is dead! I saw her body!" she barked back, fresh tears beginning to brim in her eyes. 

"Who can kill a Worg?!" Inuyasha snapped back, careful because he was not as stable when women cried. 

Kagome fell silent, her tears just resting behind her eyelids. "I…I don't know." She was obviously lying, she knew exactly who had killed the Worg, but Inuyasha wasn't going to push it. 

Inuyasha suddenly became fully alert that the Worg pup had managed to escape from Kagome's clutches as they had been arguing. Must of run off back to the wild, won't have to deal with that. 

"Yip!" A cheerful little bark erupted to close to Inuyasha's head for comfort, he jumped and sent the Worg pup that was sitting on his shoulder tumbling down onto his lap. "Yip!"

The pup then nuzzled against his stomach, circled three times and fell fast asleep in his lap. 

Kagome grinned. "You're right, vicious creature, I should have listened to you." Her tears seemed to be blinked away. 

Inuyasha glared at her. "Oh…shut up."

*~*~*~*~*

There, that's not much of a cliffhanger, in fact that's not one. I did a good job. The plot is going to start to thicken in the next chapter and you will see more Harry, Ron and Hermione coming up. Should be fun so stay tune and show your support!

Tenshineko-My first reviewer! Thanks! Um the professors are in on something the students and readers are not ^-^

Laura-chan– I totally agree! 

DemonBlade-Sorry it's creepy, it will get better, much better I hope.

M-Thank you, I love different

J.Garibaldi- not mean just cold, but not all things stay the same

Mysticnight- I hope it does become a good story, ::keeps fingers crossed::

Abby-Kitty- O.O wow thank you! You make me feel so good ^-^

Lyn/Lin- Thanks I love your stories by the way! And I hope you don't think I am copying any of you Hogwarts writers!

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!


	3. I'm Different

THANK YOU REVIEWERS~!

*~*~*~*~*

**Hogwarts**

Chapter three-

I'm different

Inuyasha and Kagome where in the forest when suddenly Kagome asked something that threw Inuyasha totally off guard. "How far did you read in the journal?" 

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, trying to remember the date of the last entry he had read. "October 15th." He said quietly. 

Kagome silence in contemplation as she tried to remember what was in that entry. Apparently she remembered because she squirmed lightly and stood up. 

"I think we should go back." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha quickly stood, the pup rolling to the ground with an unheeded yip. "Hey, sorry, but you should have watched where you dropped it." Okay, that was stupid, and he knew that.

Kagome turned on him. "You could have had the decency to give the thing back you know. And now you know about my life."

"Wrong I only know about a section of your life." Inuyasha denied. 

Kagome veered. "The section I don't want any one else to know! You have to promise to keep it secret!" she was sounding rather desperate by now.

"What good would that do? I gave the journal over to Hagrid, and he's going to give it to a Dumbledore most likely." Inuyasha challenged.

Kagome glared at him. "They already know, they are trying to protect it from the other students!"

She then turned and huffed back down the trail. Inuyasha followed. "Fine then, I will keep your secret!" he finished.

"You better!" came the tart reply.

When they left the forest they had once again picked up an argument. 

"This is all you fault you know." Kagome was telling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha in turn replied back. "Your the one that ran into me!" 

"Am not."

"Am too!"

"Am not."

"Am too, am too, am too." Inuyasha chanted, as he was suddenly aware that they had come around the building and saw that the whole of the two houses was watching them, amused by their argument. 

But suddenly the amusement disappeared as Ron stood suddenly in the back and hollered. "Watch out!" Everyone's eyes followed Ron's shaky finger to the Worg cub that came tumbling out from the foliage. 

"Worg!" All the students cried, standing from their semi-circle and panicky backing away.

Kagome was lost for words as she tried to calm everyone down. The Worg cub growled as all the screaming hurt it's ears.

Inuyasha growled as he turned around and scooped up the Worg. The thing relaxed in his clutches and sagged against his chest. The crowd was too shocked for words.

Hagrid had come over by now, confusion dancing in his eyes. 

"A Worg!" He bellowed happily as he tried to lean over to take a look. 

The Worg growled and snapped at Hagrid's fat fingers. He scorned the pup but was smiling all the same. He turned back to his frightened students.

"Do you see this? Inu and Kagome have picked their year project." He was obviously very excited.  "I want everyone else to get into the forest and find theirs."

Slowly, and wearily the students entered the outer edge of the forest. Hagrid entered his hut and within seconds was back out by a thin book that read _'Worgs and Wolf's- the difference'_ he handed it to Inuyasha, as the Worg chased his tail on his shoulder.

Then Hagrid chased after his students, who were already rummaging through the bushes for unsuspecting creatures.

Inuyasha sat down with the Worg and Kagome sat in front. "May I see him?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, plucked the beast from his shoulder and handed it to her. The Worg was slightly disappointed and to show it, nipped Kagome's hand rather hard and bounced back to Inuyasha's lap. 

Kagome nursed her damaged hand and looked at the Worg with a slightly hurt look. "Why did he do that?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "probably doesn't like you." he said off-handily.

Kagome glared at him. "Then why would he like a jerk like you?" she protested. 

Inuyasha gulped and tried to hide the shiver that was running down his back. "Because I'm different." He said simply, and in such a tone that Kagome didn't dare challenge him. 

Instead she tried to coax the pup from Inuyasha's lap by cooing and worming her finger. The Worg just growled and snuggled deeper. 

Inuyasha sighed as he saw the pup nip at her finger and draw a prick of blood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Kagome, then from the other pocket pulled out a bag of cracker snakes. 

The Worg smelled the crackers and started hopping and making for the bag. 

Kagome thanked Inuyasha and wiped her finger clean. She then caught the cracker bag that he threw to her. Kagome looked at it confused as the Worg eyed her suspiciously. 

"Take a cracker out and place it on your palm. Feed it to him and repeat the process." Inuyasha instructed as she followed his suggestions. 

The Worg was slowly coaxed from Inuyasha and into Kagome's lap where she hand fed the crackers one by one until he fell asleep.

She watched him take two deep breaths before smiling brightly. "Thank you."

Inuyasha's cheeks burned slightly and he took his eyes away from her. "Don't mention it…" he paused. "Or else."

Kagome gave him a hard look but stopped herself from starting another fight. "You should be nicer to me, specially after what you did that to me." 

Inuyasha had another ping of guilt as he tried to direct the attention elsewhere. 

"But…you promised to keep it a secret, so I think we can still try to be friends." She stuck out her hands, but Inuyasha did not return the favor. 

Kagome put down her empty hand and picked up the book Hagrid had given them.

"Let's see, it says 'Worgs eat meat, but especially like meat rich in fat like bacon. Rarely do they eat fruits or vegetables, but occasionally like to eat dairy products, such as cheese and yogurt. To feed a young Worg mix sliced up pork with yogurt in a blender until frothy, then give immediately, make sure it is slightly warm."

Inuyasha made a disgusted looking face. "Where will we find a blender?"

Kagome turned the page and didn't look up. "There's one in my room. It also says that if a Worg is to be tamed it must be in close contact with humans for the first five months of it's childhood. A Worg usually is old enough to hunt at 8 months and by then they can stand four feet at the shoulders and are about eight feet long from snout to tail."

She put aside the book and patted the Worg's head. "Should we name him?"

Inuyasha was lying on his back now, his arms folded behind his head and staring at the clouds. "How bout Kuro?" 

Kagome was silent. "You know in Japanese that means-."

"Black." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome stared at him bewildered. "Your from Japan?" she asked doubtfully.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Yeah."

"INU!" 

Miroku and Sango came running out of the forest, Sango was holding a small yellow ball of fur. Miroku was grinning.

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha protested as he sat up. 

Sango gave a side glace at the Worg in Kagome's lap before sitting beside the two of them. "Is he friendly?" 

"His name is Kuro." Kagome smiled, feeling slightly better then she had at the beginning of the class.

Sango didn't really know if she should trust Kagome but she couldn't help but feel slightly more comforted by that honest smile. She unfolded her arms to reveal a caramel kitten with two tails, the kitty had two bright red eyes and stripes running along its ears and feet. 

"Oh! He's so cute."

Sango blushed and cuddled the kitten close. "I was wondering if you could tell me a really good name for her, you know, something in Japanese. It's such a pretty name, Kuro, and Kagome."

"Thank you." Kagome grinned broadly.

As Kagome and Sango begin to discuss what they would like to call the kitten Miroku leaned over towards Inuyasha. "What's the deal, isn't she mad at you?" 

Inuyasha shrugged. "I thought she would be furious, but it seemed to have slipped her mind or something, kind of weird if you ask me."

Harry and his partner Seamus came out of the forest, wrestling what looked like a chicken, only it had a ridiculously long neck and bat like wings. Hagrid was following them closely.

One by one Miroku and Inuyasha watched the students emerge with their creatures. Hermione and Ron exited with a vibrant purple monkey, that was the size of a doll and with large blue eyes that watered when he didn't get what he want. 

Hermione spotted Kagome and Sango discussing names and joined to have help in deciding the name for her (Ron's and hers she should remember) monkey. Ron submissively sat near the two other boys, the monkey nesting on top of his red head.

After what seemed like a century, the three girls came over with bright smiles on their faces. Apparently the fear of Kagome had faded from both Sango and Hermione as they spent time talking about names. 

Sango laid the kitten on the grass and gave appealingly laughed. "We're going to name her Kirara."

Miroku gave her a confused expression. "What does that mean?" 

"Cloud-mother." Sango stated, quite proud of her self. 

Kagome shrugged. "It's better then dog demon." She took a quick glance at Inuyasha before she nearly broke out laughing. Hermione also had to stifle a giggle. 

"I've decided to name mine Samayou." She said.

Ron tried to mouth the word but failed to pronounce it probably. "Malulo, what?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him as she pronounced it again. "_M-eh-rlu-rlu, get it right." The monkey looked at her skeptically. _

Miroku kept looking at her expectantly. "Well, what does it mean?" 

"Oh, sorry! It means wander." Hermione smiled and patted the monkey who was currently on Ron's head. 

Harry came away from his conversation with Seamus and Hagrid and up to the other six. "What are you guys up to." his nervous eyes fell on Kagome and Kuro, not the most welcoming picture. 

"Naming." Sango and Hermione said at the same time, holding up their respective projects in pride. The three guys just crossed their arms and rolled their eyes. 

"You guys are lucky, at least you don't have something totally evil!" he gave an exasperated sigh but then say the look Inuyasha was giving him. "Well um… you know what I mean. I'm stuck with a cockatrice!" he declared sadly.

"All it does is peck and flap and it's just plain painful, Hagrid said that I will have to keep it outside because it has a phobia about closed in places."

"Claustrophobic?" Kagome suggested. 

"Yeah that's the one." Harry sighed and slumped.

Hermione patted his back. "Not to worry, I'm sure everything is going to be okay, at least you don't have to sleep in the same bed as it." She gestured to the hyper monkey bouncing around the agitated Kuro. Kuro pounced and together the two began tumbling around on the earth, fighting and biting the whole time.

*~*~*~*~*

Next chapter is finally done! YAY! The plot is going to thicken (even more) next chapter, and I hope to introduce more IY characters next chapter, like Kikyo (don't worry she's not alive) and maybe Kouga and Sesshoumaru, keep your reviews open, and thank you so much.

The next chapter will also inform you of why exactly Inuyasha was partnered with Kagome, thank's to Dumbledore!

Thanks to my sister, Kanna, I was able to get the translations for the names and the new ones too. She knows A LOT more Japanese then I do. Though I think I need to get a dictionary, because she does like helping me . she's just jealous!!!!! My stories are better!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA

Thank you to…

Tenshineko- ::cough:: O.O mind reader!!!! AGH . ::cough::

Laura-chan– I totally agree! 

DemonBlade- I chose the Worg because it just sounded CUTE!

Mysticnight- I was pretty proud of that idea myself! XD

Regina – there you go!

Lyn/Lin- That's good, I'm glad you got to read my story, thanks!


	4. Kikyo

THANK YOU REVIEWERS~!

*~*~*~*~*

**Hogwarts**

Chapter four-

Kikyo

After Care for Magical Creatures Inuyasha went to his next classes. And unfortunately for him in every single class there was a project that required partnership and every single class he was forced to be partnered with Kagome, no matter how much he pleaded.

What made the day even tougher was the fact that Kuro was with them. And like a parent trying to keep a toddler in check in a grocery store, Inuyasha found that he was often in trouble due to the Worg's teething. 

After the last class Inuyasha was anxious to get away, after all it was Snape's class. He was planning on going to Dumbledore's office and complaining about the injustice of having to be Kagome's partner. 

It wasn't the fact that she was a horrible person, in fact Kagome was a very pleasant person, but was unable to make friends. People whispered behind her back about a 'witch gone bad' and as she walked down the halls with Kuro, they threw nasty remarks at her. 

Inuyasha knew. He was never too far away.

Kagome kept her chin up, but Inuyasha could tell that by the end of the day, and the angry rants coming from Malfoy, that Kagome was beginning to wear down. She would blow if she wasn't able to get back to her dorm soon. In fact he thought the only thing keeping her sane throughout the day was Kuro, who was always at her heel, having abandoned Inuyasha for the hopes of a treat. 

But perhaps Kuro had sensed Kagome's stress, or perhaps not. 

As Kagome took Kuro back to her dorm to feed him Inuyasha went as quickly as he could to Dumbledore's office, so that he could get his meeting over with before the dinner, he was very hungry. 

He had to wait outside only a few minutes before Hagrid exited the doorway, seeing him he grinned and stepped aside, as if he had been expecting him. 

Inuyasha went in and when he came to the office he could see Fawkes sleeping on a perch and Dumbledore peering through his spectacles at the Journal Inuyasha loathed. 

"Aw, Inuyasha, sit down." Inuyasha sat in the horseshoe chair Dumbledore indicated. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Inuyasha remembered to keep his manners. "Sir, I think there has been some kind of mistakes of the professors, I have become Kagome Higurashi's partner in every singly class."

"And this is a problem because…" the head master urged him to continue. 

"Well you see, people are beginning to think that I'm choosing to be her partner, or perhaps I shouldn't be in Gryffindor, or perhaps I'm linked to her somehow." Inuyasha said crossly, slightly angry with himself.

Dumbledore closed the journal and stood silently, "But you see, you are." He said simply. "And I think you know what I mean." 

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief, "no I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Inuyasha, don't make me mention it out loud, for you know that your enemy has many prying ears, and even the most unsuspicious of objects could seal your fate." Dumbledore leaned over. "And also, I would like to tell you that if you have read Ms. Higurashi's journal you are well aware that she is in just as much trouble as you are, and together you might be able to stop that. It will make more sense later, but please give her time."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he had just been told that his life had been connected to a girl he had only met yesterday, and who had been mad at him ever since, also a girl who had wanted to kill her self, and a girl that was friends with Worgs, of all creatures.

Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder. "Protect her well my friend." He said softly and then mention for Inuyasha to exit and leave for the feast, but not before handing him the journal and giving him instructions to return it to Kagome with a deep apology.

Inuyasha mumbled as he left and headed for the middle of the school, where Kagome's dorm was.

When he was about to knock on the door he heard some sniffling. He opened the door in curiosity and stuck his head in.

Kagome had taken it rougher then Inuyasha thought. All the rough comments she had been receiving all day had been tearing her to shreds and now it was taking its effect. 

She was sitting on her bed, crying heavily, Kuro curled up at her feet supportively. Kagome didn't seem to notice him entrance.

Inuyasha put the journal on one of the dressers and stepped closer, it really made him uncomfortable to see a girl cry. "Kagome? Oy! Kagome?" Inuyasha requested as he sat down next to her.

Kagome looked up at him with soggy eyes. "Inuyasha?" she looked shocked and quickly tried to wipe away her tears. "What are you doing here?" 

Inuyasha looked at her unbelievingly. "I want to know what's wrong first."

Kagome slumped and let one more tear roll down, but didn't let herself start weeping again. "I should never have come here. No one is accepting me, I can't even get into a house, and I'm just too different. This happened at my old school no one liked me and I had to move, do I have to move again…" she kept rambling on, trying to answer her own question, Kuro shook and leapt up to Inuyasha lap, his chin on Kagome's leg.

Inuyasha sat and listened to about half of her rants before he shook her by the shoulder. "Hey you are making friends here. There's Sango, you seem to be the best of friends, and Miroku thinks you are pretty nice, Hermione and Ron think highly of you and even the famous Harry Potter considers you a friend."

Kagome's words faltered and she fell into a silence. 

"Heck, your not a bad person Kagome, it's the other people, they are the ones that treat you like you are nothing, but it's not your fault. It's theirs, they are just jealous." Inuyasha was late for the dinner. Oh well, he would make an entrance.

"Thank you." Kagome said, her bangs shadowed her face. "Thank you for bringing back my journal also." She murmured also. "I forgive you."

Inuyasha was surprised that she knew that he had returned the Journal but didn't say anything. He was glad that she forgave him. 

"Uh…yeah." He then heard his stomach growl. "Say, are you hungry?"

Kagome heard his stomach too and smiled. "Well, I'm okay but you are, so I guess I will go with you." Kagome shrugged. 

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the main all, Kuro following at their heals.

When Inuyasha entered every eye took one side-glance but quickly flickered to the person who was next to him, Kagome.

The hall erupted in whispers and Kagome looked quite frightened. But when she saw Sango and Hermione waving for her she relaxed slightly. She moved over quickly and sat across from them, the other Gryffindors giving her more then enough room. Inuyasha sat next to Fred and Miroku, who were deep in conversation about something unimportant. 

The hall was still looking at her and whispering, most likely talking about how such an evil person would of course have such an evil Worg at their side.

Kagome did her best, and managed to ignore them, but Inuyasha couldn't help but to flinch whenever he heard Kagome be called something fowl and dirty.

Sango obviously felt the same way because the volume of her voice grew louder and louder and she began to shoot awful glares at the insulters. 

Harry and Ron where looking at chocolate frog cards. Harry held up one and placed it near Kagome. "Hey you look a lot like this professor is she a relative?"

Ron leaned over. "Hey this one is very rare! She's from Japan too, you have to be a relative!" 

Harry thought for a second. "Though I don't know, this was so long ago I don't think she would remember."

Hermione had become intrigued. "What year?" she asked as she looked at the picture.

"It doesn't say for sure but it does say that they think she died in the 1400's." Harry informed them as he looked at the back of the card. 

Kagome eyes suddenly widened and she found the card far more interesting. She took it from the table and looked at the picture then at the back. When she spoke now her voice was high and scared. "Can I please have this?!" 

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "But this is a really rare card!" It was Harry's card so Kagome ignored Ron and stared with pleading eyes at him. 

Harry looked slightly unwilling but the look on her face made his mind waver. "Yeah okay." He said finally.

Kagome gave him a curvy smile and quickly stood and ran from the dining hall, without a bite to eat, and without Kuro.

Inuyasha stared after her, along with everyone else in the hall. He then turned back to Harry. "What was the professor's name, anyways?" 

"Kikyo Hishima, Professor Hishima." Harry said unknowingly, and Inuyasha didn't know the value at the name, it was just another name right?

Suddenly Kuro nipped at Inuyasha calf and hungrily chewed. "Ow you little brat!" he exclaimed as he picked up the pup by the neck.

Kuro continued to chew on Inuyasha's arm, it seems he was once again hungry. "Well I got to go give over the runt here, looks hungry."

There was a chorus of goodbyes as Inuyasha left the hall, barely anyone noticing his exit as much as they had noticed Kagome's. He made his way back down the hallways to the guest dorm. 

He knocked and waited until Kagome let him enter until he stepped inside. He tossed Kuro on to the bed. "He needs to be fed again." He stated plainly. 

Kagome was sitting at a roll-top desk at the side of the room, the Kikyo card sitting face down on its surface. She was twisted around so she was facing Inuyasha. "Why don't you feed him then?" She raised one curious eyebrow. 

She pointed out the tiny little muggle fridge that rested below a muggle blender. 

"Why do you have all this stuff?" Inuyasha asked curiously, he had never taken the time to learn about the muggles, since his own family was rather wealthy to begin with. 

"Because they allowed me to import stuff so that I might make myself a bit more comfortable, I'm kinda thankful I have this dorm to myself if you look at it in that sort of way." She stated and rose to help him fix a meal, teaching him how to use the different buttons and how the lid was suppose to stay on at all times. 

After the gross fatty liquid had been chopped to a runny meaty mush Inuyasha poured it in a bowl and placed it on the floor where Kuro could get at it from the floor. 

As Kuro ate, Inuyasha took a look around the dorm, he never cared to look before. "So who is Kikyo?" He asked causally. 

Kagome's back went rigid as she stared blankly ahead. "Just someone…I've heard of. She was killed a long time ago." 

Inuyasha saw the nervousness in this topic and left it at that.

"How bout you, tell me about your life." Kagome suggested, relived to be changing the subject. She sat on the bed next to him. 

"No." he said flatly, and Kagome swore she heard a small tone of panic in his voice. 

She smiled slightly. "You don't have to tell me about…_you know what_, just about your family."

Inuyasha was flabbergasted, did she know? How could she? Only two people in the whole of the school knew, Him and Dumbledore. 

Slowly though, he began to talk. "My family is rich, I don't know how, and I don't think I want to. I never see my father because he is always on business trips, and my brother is a prick, so I don't like talking about him." 

Kagome nodded sadly, it sounded pretty bad to her. "And your mom?" 

She was startled when Inuyasha quickly stood up and left the room, shutting the door hard behind him. Touchy subject she guessed.

*~*~*~*~*

I did this chapter rather quickly, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry that Sessy of Kouga weren't in this one, they probably won't enter for another two chapters. The next chapter has a lot of surprises and answered questions, like, what is Inuyasha trying to hide? Also a lot of eight legged friends, oh and of course action!

I'm running a fever now and I'm supposed to be in bed, but I wanted to get my new chapter out, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
